


The Changing World

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Change the World, or Die Trying. [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Mentioned Cannibalism, Mentioned Murder, Serial Killers, Warped Ideologies, police questioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: A collection of side stories about the changing world.Chapter 1: Detective Tsukauchi interrogates Toyama Kaito.Chapter 2: An anonymous person thinks they can catch Kira
Series: Change the World, or Die Trying. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772263
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. We're All Animals: an Interrogation of Toyama Kaito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: implied murder, description of cannibalism, possible mental illness.
> 
> Maybe skip this chapter if you don't think you're ready for it. This is serious stuff y'all. Stay mentally safe in quarantine season.
> 
> I care for y'all, really! I may mess with you, but it's nothing serious :P

Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa looked at the villain in front of him. Hands cuffed with quirk suppressant handcuffs behind the chair he was sitting in, ankles also secured to the chair, which was bolted to the ground. A desk in front of them, also bolted to the ground. Despite all of this, the villain didn’t look nervous, or scared, or anything like that. If he had to describe what the villain’s facial expression looked like, the closest comparison is that the villain looked like a wolf among sheep.

Even secured as he was, and behind a pane of nigh-indestructible mirrored glass, Naomasa couldn’t help but feel a bit uneasy being so close to this man.

He looked down at the papers in front of him. Toyama Kaito was his name, and from what he could see from the information provided, Toyama lived a normal life. The killer and the salaryman, husband, father…

Were they really the same person?

He took a deep breath. In, out. In, out. He sat back in the interview chair and felt the two soft buttons indicating “Truth” and “Lie.” The truth button was on the left, and the lie button was on the right. They felt different, it was just standard procedure to double-check these sort of things.

He pressed a button with his other hand, turning on the microphone so he could ask Toyama Kaito and the villain could respond. First he’s starting with a few basic questions, to calibrate his quirk’s effectiveness.

“Hello. Toyama Kaito, can you hear me?” He asked.

It took a while, but Toyama sat back in his chair as much as he could, and then responded.

“Yes.” _Tr_ _ uth. _

He tapped the left button, signifying a truthful response.

“Your name is Toyama Kaito, correct?”

“Yes.”  _ Truth. _

Another tap on the left button.

“You are twenty-eight years old, correct?”

“Yes.”  _ Truth. _

“You’re married to Toyama Kiyome, correct?”

“Yes.” _Truth_ .

“You have two sons, Toyama Kirito and Toyama Ichiro, correct?”

“Yes.”  _ Truth. _

He looked at the villain. Usually if he begins to mention family, they start to crack. Maybe a tear, maybe their face scrunches up, or some other emotion. But this villain remained emotionless. Was it possible that they didn’t  _ know _ they were killing? It’s possible, he’s not an expert in mental health. He made a note on his interview paper to contact a mental health expert. Probably Shinso Yakito, his Mind Palace quirk, while dramatically named, was perfect for this type of work.

“Alright, are you ready to answer questions?”

“I am, Detective Tsukauchi.”  _ Truth _ .

He pressed the left button, a twinge of nervousness in his stomach. He had never told this man his name, and he wasn’t that well known as a police detective. Probably why this man is unsettling.

“Alright. Are you the Musutafu Stalker?”

“I mean, I never liked the name, but I didn’t have a way to change it, so yes.” _T_ _ ruth _ .

This was easier than he was expecting. But as he turned the page to the second line of questions, he saw some that definitely were written by Shinso Yakito. Well, that makes this job easier, if he had already taken an interest in this case.

“Alright, do you have full memories of your time both as the Musutafu Stalker and your civilian life as Toyama Kaito?”

“Yes.” Toyama replied without hesitation.  _ Truth. _

Well, this is… new. He pressed the left button anyways.

“How did you gain the skill to successfully battle Pro Heroes?” The questions didn’t make much sense to him, but they probably did to Dr. Shinso.

“Two decades of dance and gymnastics.” _T_ _ ruth. _ “A bit of help from my quirk.” _T_ _ ruth.  _ “And acting without hesitation, relying not on training, but instinct.” _T_ _ ruth. _

“Is there a reason that you commit your murders?”

“Feeling the rush of adrenaline in my veins, the pounding of my heart, every sense tuned up to eleven. It’s almost like a drug.” _Tr_ _ uth. _

He pressed the left button, the nervousness in his gut suddenly twisted and turning. “Does that mean you kill for fun?” He asked. He had never dealt with someone like this before, and it appeared that even Dr. Shinso hadn’t, because the line of questioning that he had written down didn’t work with what he had.

“I wouldn’t say it’s  _ fun _ , but I do enjoy it.” _T_ _ ruth.  _ “A predator enjoys hunting its prey, does it not?”

Thank the gods this man didn’t commit anything like sexual assault, or that question would be even worse. Wait... did he? That was something he needed to check.

“What do you mean by predator, Toyama? Have you committed any form of sexual assault?”

“Gods no, Mr. Detective Man.” _T_ _ ruth.  _ “I hate people who do that.” _T_ _ ruth.  _ “I  _ kill _ rapists and sexually abusive people, Detective Tsukauchi.” _T_ _ ruth. _

He allowed himself to feel a minor bit of relief when he pressed the “truth” button three times.

“Well then, could you please explain what you mean by predator?”

“Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting that ‘predator’ can mean… that.” _T_ _ ruth.  _ “Another word could maybe be… hunter. It’s not as good as predator, but it’ll do.” _T_ _ ruth. _

“What do you mean by hunter, do you see this all as hunting?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” _T_ _ ruth _ . “People like to have special words to differentiate between killing a human and killing an animal, but why bother? Humans are animals just like a lion or a toad. We just so happen to be the smartest of the animals. There shouldn’t be any difference between the death of a human and the death of an animal.” _T_ _ ruth. _

And the nervousness is back stronger than ever before. He heard some sounds from his earpiece, sounding like pushing and shoving, and then the voice of Dr. Shinso came out of his earpiece.  _ “Ask Toyama if he believes that he is an animal.” _

“Very well.” He replied to Dr. Shinso, but somewhat to Toyama in a way. “Do you consider yourself an animal?”

Toyama laughed at that point. It was a crazed, insane laugh. “Of course I do. Why would I be the special one?” _T_ _ ruth. _ “I know what you’re doing Mr. Detective Man, you’re trying to put me into a box, label me with some ‘Personality Type’ or ‘Disorder’.” _T_ _ ruth.  _ “That’s why I said before that I acted on instinct.” _T_ _ ruth. _ “Only by embracing your animalistic side can you be free.” _Tr_ _ uth. _

This was as direct of a challenge to Dr. Shinso as one can possibly get. Despite that, Dr. Shinso seemed nonplussed, and the voice in his earpiece had the same steady tone as Dr. Shinso had before.  _ “Ask Toyama why he has a wife and kids and has a job to support his family if he’s just an animal.” _

“Toyama. If you’re just an animal like you say, why do you have a job? A wife? Two sons?”

Toyama laughed again, a second crazed laugh, subtler this time, escaped his lips. “Isn’t procreation the drive of all animals?” _T_ _ ruth.  _ “It’s just instinct, Detective Tsukauchi.” _T_ _ ruth.  _ “And as for my job, traditionally in mammals it’s the male’s job to provide for his family.” _T_ _ ruth. _ “And for humans, providing for my mate and offspring means that I have to sit behind a desk, or dance in nightclubs, or any other sort of job.” _T_ _ ruth.  _ “I’d rather hunt for my food, but I can’t really do that in this day and age.” _T_ _ ruth. _

He had seen many things in this line of work, but this man… this man was something else. How detached he seemed from his life, how warped his perspective seemed to be. What crazy things happened in Toyama Kaito’s life to make him this way?

No, calm yourself Naomasa. Those questions are for Dr. Shinso, you just need to ask the questions. Dr. Shinso spoke up again.  _ “Ask him if… If he’s a cannibal. If he’s eaten people before.” _

That question chilled him to the bone. The very  _ possibility _ of this being true was a scary thought. He cleared his throat, took a few deep breaths, and asked the question Dr. Shinso told him to ask.

“Have you ever eaten people Toyama?”

A third laugh, quick but no less crazed, came from Toyama. “Haven’t I told you already, Detective Tsukauchi, that we’re all animals?” _T_ _ ruth.  _ “So what’s the difference between eating a person and eating beef, or fish, or crab? Meat is meat, Detective Tsukauchi.” _T_ _ ruth. _

“Please answer the question directly, Toyama. Have you ever eaten a person, Toyama?” He asked. How he kept his voice steady was a miracle, but he did it somehow.

“Of course I have.” _T_ _ ruth.  _ “But I know enough to not share it with my mate or my offspring, because I know they don’t feel the same way.” _Tr_ _ uth. _

He sat there, not knowing what to think. And it seemed that Dr. Shinso thought the same way, because it was a while before there was a clicking sound, meaning Dr. Shinso was ready to speak.  _ “Ask Toyama how many people he’s killed.” _

“How many people have you killed, Toyama?”

“Over a hundred. I lost count after a while.” _T_ _ ruth.  _ “It wasn’t really about the hunting anymore, it was about chasing the thrill of the chase.” _T_ _ ruth.  _ “That’s why I loved my capture so much, I experienced the longest chase of my life.” _T_ _ ruth.  _ “And I wish I could do that all over again.” _T_ _ ruth. _

Instead of waiting for Dr. Shinso to give him a question, he asked one of his own, something that had been bothering him.

“Do you know what my quirk is?”

“No.” _Tr_ _ uth. _

“My quirk allows me to detect when someone is lying, and you haven’t told a lie, even when it incriminates you. Why is that?”

“Other than the small white lies everyone tells as a young child, I have never told a lie.” _Tr_ _ uth.  _ “Diverting questions, sure. Misdirection, of course. But never an outright lie.” _T_ _ ruth. _ “Humans lie all the time. What you call a decent human, they lie everyday.” _T_ _ ruth _ . “So what do you make of the fact that I, someone you call a monster, a villain, someone vile, tell only the truth.” _T_ _ ruth. _

He sat back in his chair. Toyama Kaito was something else entirely. The man seemingly didn’t care that he had been rendered powerless.

The voice of Dr. Shinso then came through his earpiece.  _ “Ask Toyama if his parents made him this way.” _

“Toyama, are you this way because of your parents?”

“Oh, they never knew.” _T_ _ ruth.  _ “They were normal, just like any other parents. I had a normal childhood Detective Tsukauchi.” _T_ _ruth_.

“Then what turned you from a normal child into the self you are now?”

“That’s easy, Detective Tsukauchi.” _T_ _ ruth.  _ “You see, I’m smart. Like, really smart.” _T_ _ ruth. _ “When I learned about all the animals of the world when I was a boy, I thought to myself, ‘What makes me different from them?’” _T_ _ ruth.  _ “And I found my answer. The truth is that there is none.” _T_ _ ruth.  _ “And then I watched animal documentaries, where predators hunted, chased, and killed their prey. I  _ knew _ that I was a hunter, an alpha, a predator, so I started following the examples of the lion, the panther, and the tiger.” _T_ _ ruth. _

His quirk relied on  _ subjective _ truth, not  _ objective _ truth. It relied on what the target thinks and believes. He was never more thankful of that fact when he was listening to Toyama speak. His voice was normal, which made it worse somehow. This guy  _ was _ hiding in plain sight, after all.

The interrogation continued on for some time, him asking questions and getting unsettling responses, until he heard from Deputy Commissioner Yamato that he had asked enough questions. Naomasa suspected that the Deputy Commissioner was unsettled by this man.

It was forty-five minutes later, and he was in a discussion with Dr. Shinso, Deputy Commissioner Yamato, and Kotetsu Izumi, who apparently was a media director.

“I presume we’re going to do what we usually do.” Kotetsu started. “And make the transcript publicly available, and retract the villain’s name and identifying details, and then we’ll have the trial.”

He heard Dr. Shinso grumbling. He understood why Dr. Shinso did that, he hated the fact that they were pretty much forced to do so, especially for something high-profile like this.

“I think we should release the name.” Deputy Commissioner Yamato spoke up. “It’ll set an example for other villains.” In the middle of his speech, the prosecutor Mikami Teru walked into the room. Mikami Teru was a prosecutor he was only vaguely familiar with, but he knew that Mikami was good at what he did.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Mikami said. “I had been briefed on the investigation thanks to Dr. Shinso. And I would like to present two reasons why this is the case.

“Reason one. Toyama Kaito has a family. Not just a wife and children, but Toyama Kaito has other relatives. They’re all innocent, and don’t deserve to be punished.”

“I agree with Mikami.” Dr. Shinso spoke up. “I don’t know why we wouldn’t treat Toyama the same as we would any other criminal. Making an example of people is wrong, Deputy Commissioner Yamato.”

“What’s your second argument, Mikami.” the Deputy Commissioner said. “I’m not convinced.”

“Fine.” Mikami said. “I’ll frame this another way. If you release his name, it gives him attention. This isn’t a hypothetical, just look at the Stain incident. There’s innocent people at risk, Deputy Commissioner Yamato. Be reasonable about this.”

“Fine.” Deputy Commissioner Yamato said. “The standard censorship then. Not like I care.” He stormed out at that point.

“Seriously, that guy needs to get a sense of perspective.” Kotetsu said. “He’s the same type of person as Mechanicus. He wants an ego boost, making him feel like he’s doing something important.

“Anyway, Mikami. We’re going to gather up some information for you, this should be an easy case.”

“The ease of the case doesn’t matter to me.” Mikami replied. “All that matters is the villain is… convicted.”

Naomasa noticed a slight hesitation at the very end, almost as if Mikami wanted to use another word.

Well, his work is done here, now it’s time for him to get some rest and try to get this out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be lighter I promise. No, seriously, it's going to be fluffy.  
> I know it sounds unlikely, but I can write fluff too!  
> No, seriously. I'm not joking :)


	2. Online Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random chat group discusses how Kira might go forward, and one teen's attempt to seek Kira's power for himself.

**Villain-Discuss** A place to talk about the villains of the world.

 **Xenkiro:** So does anyone actually know what went down? I’ve heard rumors that Stain got captured. 6:39 am

 **Jaeger-chan | VKFM:** Stain did get captured Thursday night at about 19:50 Japan time. This, combined with the second Kira’s death just a few days earlier…. I think T might actually be closing in. 6:39 am

 **Niderian_Oslilar (Draka):** There was a second Kira? For real? 6:39 am

 **3tools9sounds | VKFM | IB:** Yeah, there was. You couldn’t tell? 6:40 am

 **suzakuknightofzero (Skoz) | VKFM:** Draka is an idiot, I thought this had been well established. 6:40 am

 **Niderian_Oslilar (Draka):** Hey! 6:40 am

 **suzakuknightofzero (Skoz) | VKFM:** Am I lying, though? 6:41 am

 **Hikskeis | Mod:** I really hope Kira can get to T before T gets to Kira. Or maybe he can go to another country. Kira’s legally a hero in the EAF, and as a bonus, the EAF doesn’t have an extradition treaty with Japan! 6:41 am

 **Volund | VKFM:** How’s Kira going to get to the EAF though? 6:41 am

 **suzakuknightofzero (Skoz) | VKFM:** Hundreds of people travel to and from Japan and the EAF every day, it shouldn’t be a problem. 6:41 am

 **Xenkiro:** Eh, all Kira has to do is wait. Eventually everyone is going to support Kira, it’s only a matter of time. 6:42 am

 **suzakuknightofzero (Skoz) | VKFM:** Nah, not really, Kira’s got to be clever from here on out. 6:42 am

 **Ismiros:** Still, Stain’s arrest has gotta be a problem for Kira, right? 6:42 am

 **Eskiro034:** Not really, I mean look at it this way, Stain’s main purpose was to act as Kira’s ideological mouthpiece. 6:42 am

 **Hikskeis | Mod:** And don’t forget all those media companies that gave Kira all this attention. I don’t even think we’d be here if that information didn’t get out there. 6:43 am

 **suzakuknightofzero (Skoz) | VKFM:** It probably would’ve happened anyways, maybe a few months later tho. 6:43 am

 **Mikoyo_Zioy:** How do I get a colored name? 6:42 am

 **Moguras | Mod:** Keep discussion of roles out of here, Miko. 6:43 am

 **Mikoyo_Zioy:** Alright, fine. Still I think Kira’s going to suffer from this point on. 6:43 am

 **suzakuknightofzero (Skoz) | VKFM:** Eh, I don’t think Kira’s any closer to getting caught than he was like four months ago, T looks like he’s been doing nothing more than jogging in place. 6:43 am

 **Jaeger-chan | VKFM:** How did you come to this deduction Skoz? Maybe T hasn’t been releasing information to the public, and Kira’s arrest could be broadcast any day now. 6:44 am

 **Eskiro034:** Oh shit you’re right! I hadn’t thought about it like that! 6:44 am

 **FerricEmperorfan343379:** They do say that T’s a genius among geniuses, so it’d make sense if we’re not told stuff about how everything is going down way out in Japan. 6:44 am

 **Hikskeis | Mod:** Regardless, I’m still glad I’m not in Japan. Sure All Might is there, but have you heard the rumors? 6:44 am

 **Xenkiro:** What rumors? 6:45 am

 **Niderian_Oslilar (Draka):** All for One’s return in Japan? 6:45 am

 **suzakuknightofzero (Skoz) | VKFM:** An immortal supervillain who can give and take quirks? That’s a fairy tail parents tell their kids if they misbehave. They’re called Xi Anhuai in China, Quirkmaster in the US, Alloathien in Brazil, and Harninariane in France. So it’s just another child’s tale. 6:45 am

 **3tools9sounds | VKFM | IB:** All for One is real though. I have recorded footage of a fight between All for One and All Might six years prior if you want to check it out. 6:45 am

 **suzakuknightofzero (Skoz) | VKFM:** Like any of that exists, and it’s not just special effects. 6:45 am

 **3tools9sounds | VKFM | IB:** _videofight2956.mp4_ 6:46 am

 **suzakuknightofzero (Skoz) | VKFM:** You’d be surprised with the things people can fake Tools. This could be an edited video.6:50 am

 **Niderian_Oslilar (Draka):** I don’t think that’s edited Skoz. I can send this to a friend of mine who can verify digital video files and see if they were tampered with or if it’s a genuine product. 6:52 am

 **suzakuknightofzero (Skoz) | VKFM:** If that’s really the case, then sure. I mean, I trust Tools, but this is something outrageous! 6:53 am

 **Hikskeis | Mod:** I think this is a reasonable request. How long should this take to accomplish Draka? 6:53 am

 **Niderian_Oslilar (Draka):** I already sent it to them, I should get an answer back in about three days. They’ll try to do a thorough search. 6:53 am

 **Hikskeis | Mod:** Alright then it’s settled. We wait until Draka’s friend verifies the video, and then we can go from there. But in the meantime, I suggest you put a warning tag on the video Tools, probably the Unverified Information tag. 6:53 am

 **3tools9sounds | VKFM | IB:** Right, I guess it makes sense. Damn, does that mean I’m going to lose my information broker role? 6:54 am

 **Hikskeis | Mod:** Nah, you can keep your role, the video itself is still worthy of you keeping your role. Although if it’s fake we may have to reconsider. 6:53 am

 **FerricEmperorfan343379:** They do say that T’s a genius among geniuses, so it’d make sense if we’re not told stuff about how everything is going down way out in Japan. 6:54 am

 **Ismiros:** Still, as long as All Might is in Japan, Japan is still pretty safe with the Symbol of Peace there. 6:54 am

 **Xenkiro:** Strength invites competition, though. I definitely think villains come to Japan for that challenge. 6:54 am

**3tools9sounds | VKFM | IB:** Not really, there’s only six known examples of that happening over the past dozen or so years. 6:55 am

 **FerricEmperorfan343379:** Yeah, villains moving across continents are rare, especially nowadays in the era of Kira. Villains are starting to bury themselves deeper in the ground. 6:55 am

 **suzakuknightofzero (Skoz) | VKFM:** Yeah! Kira’s going to end up killing all the villains! 6:55 am

 **@ Suzakukururugi** AKA suzakuknightofzero, Skoz, Vherinian

 **threeteenines:** You wanted to continue our conversation? 6:56 am

 **Suzakukururugi:** You seem to have quite a bit of information about Kira and Stain and other things like that. 6:58 am

 **threeteenines:** There’s the reason I have the Information Broker tag, Skoz, I have access to information most people don’t have. 7:00 am

 **Suzakukururugi:** If I were to want information on Kira, hypothetically, how would I supply the necessary payment for this? 7:01 am

 **threeteenines:** Christ, you’re only 17. You shouldn’t get involved in this business yet. 7:01 am

 **Suzakukururugi:** Well I’ll give you my Whispers user if you want to reconsider. 7:01 am

 **threeteenines:** And you think you’re old enough. I’ve told you like six times, let me spell it out for you. I. Am. Not. Giving. You. Anything. 7:01 am

 **threeteenines:** Skoz, you need to grow the fuck up. And don’t think you’ll get any information from anyone else here. I’ve told everyone with the IB tag about you. You need to stop messing with things you don’t understand. 7:02 am

 **threeteenines:** Sure you’re a Kira Forum Mod technically, but it's tenuous at best. Please, I’ve tried to tell you nicely, but you just need to stop. 7:02 am

* * *

He closed down the messaging app. Looks like this server was a bust. Damn, people had started to get smart, maybe it was time to get rid of this persona. He looked up at the corkboard he had, hanging above his computer rig. He was doing his own investigations into finding who Kira was. Why? He wanted the power of Kira for himself. The death of the second Kira proved to the world that Kira was not a god, as so many believed, but a mortal man. And mortal men can be killed. He’s not the only person with this goal. Dozens, if not hundreds, of people are trying to hunt down Kira, not just T. The age of Kira is going to be divisive indeed, but he’s going to be the one on top!”


End file.
